Bloody Painter
This is Helen, 14 years old. His dark circles feel as if he has never slept enough. He doesn’t care about his messy black hair, since he doesn’t like to put too much effort on tidying himself up; it’s unnecessary. His seat is at the back of the classroom, next to the window; he always sits there drawing quietly, as it is like everything to him. He doesn’t like to socialize with people, making him a lonely one. There was a person being pushed to the floor after school. That’s Tom, who is always the victim of bullying, not because he did anything before, it’s just the dislikes of people around him. These things happen often, and Helen is used to it. Though he does feel bad for Tom, he doesn’t want to interfere, as it is quite bothersome. During recess, Judy says she’s missing her watch as she searches for it. Helen doesn’t help her, since it’s none of his business. Suddenly, someone sees something flashing in Helen’s bag. “What’s this?” Ban says, as he puts his hand into the bag, and takes out a watch that is trimmed with fake diamonds. Helen is very surprised to see it, as he does not know how it got there. “Ah! That’s my watch!” Judy receives the watch from Ban after seeing the situation. Both of them stare at Helen with a weird glare. “It’s not me” says Helen, who is still drawing on his notebook without raising his head a bit. “Yeah right” Judy leaves the classroom with Ban as she concludes. The following day, as usual, Helen sits at his table drawing. He notices that the atmosphere doesn’t feel right around him; people start whispering about him, and even a few starts calling him a “Thief”. He decides not to explain for himself, as he knows that it’s useless to do so. As time passes, Helen becomes the new target of victim for people to bully; everything he does now is being exaggerated. He doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t resist. He keeps the feelings in his heart, keeping silent. Until one day, Ban came to him and snatched his notebook, with his unfinished drawings on it. “Always doing these meaningless things” Says Ban as he tears down a few pages of drawings, tearing them into pieces, wanting to see Helen’s reaction. At this rate, the feelings that he has been holding bursts out. He punches Ban in the face, and starts the fight. Helen isn’t that powerful however, so he was beaten up in no time. Other students went to see the fight, without stopping it; some people even stomped him in his face and stomach. Right after the bell rings, everyone stops what they’re doing and went back to their seats before the teacher came. Helen returns to his seat, as if nothing happened. The teacher enters the room later on, “Oh my, Otis (Helen)! What happened?” Helen has so many visible bruises on him that the teacher notices right after she enters the room. Everybody turns to look at him, waiting for him to give a response while glaring at him with a murderous look. “I fell from the stairs, Miss.” Helen replies as the glares disappear. After returning home from school, his parents also ask him what happened, and he responds with the same answer. The blue jacket he is wearing covers all of the bruises other than those on his face. His parents believe it without doubts. Usually, when Helen’s parents ask his about how he is at school, he always says he’s fine. He even lied about making a lot of friends, living happily every day. Helen refuses to tell his parents the truth, since he doesn’t want to make his parents worry about him. A few months later, he has gotten used to the negative comments about him, and getting hit or humiliated has been a normal event for him; he is completely immune to these things now. Who framed him in the first place? Why did the culprit do this? This doesn’t matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore now. “Hi! You there?” Helen receives a message from an unknown user on Facebook. “Who’re you?” He replies. “I’m Tom, your classmate.” Tom has never interacted with him before. This surprised him a bit. “What is it?” Helen says. “Um… are you alright?” “It’s none of your business.” Helen concludes Tom’s question. Tom types for a while before coming up with, “Listen, I know how u feel right now. You’re in the same situation as I am. I really want to help u, but I can’t… sorry.” Afterwards, Tom and Helen text each other for a long time, and Helen feels much better after telling him all the pain and feelings he has been through. He can even joke around with Tom, often using “ : )” to show his happiness. This is the first time he thinks he has made a friend. It is a warm weather in the afternoon. “Come meet me on the roof after the first period in the afternoon. We need to talk, don’t ask me y.” texted Tom last night. Following his instructions, Helen meets Tom on the roof, waving his hand and walking towards him as he says “Hey Tom! What’s up, friend?”. “Um… I have something to say…something important…” says Tom with a serious face. “Remember the watch thieving incident?” How could Helen forget about it? That was how he started suffering! Helen nods to show he remembers. “I was the culprit!” Tom looked down, scared to look into his eyes. “WHAT?!” Helen is shocked. “I stole Judy’s watch and framed you as the culprit.” “Why did you do this?” “With you as the new target of victim, my life is much better.” Tom smirks. It’s true however that, when everybody decides to bully Helen, they won’t bother Tom anymore. He’s just like an abandoned toy. For him that is totally perfect. As long as he keeps silent he will be able to live his school life safe and sound. He succeeded; the plan was outstandingly perfect. Helen grabs the collar of his shirt, and, after pushing around a bit, they ended up near the edge of the roof. Tom slips and falls from the roof. Helen instantly grabs his hand, and tries to pull him back up, but Helen does not have that much strength to do so. “I’m so sorry, Helen” Tom falls. Helen closes his eye, scared to look at what’s going to happen. He cannot imagine what will happen to one after falling from a 6 story tall building. After the policemen arrive, they have an interview with Helen. He was too horrified by the accident, however, to say even a word. Once again, Helen becomes the topic of discussion between students. Some people thinks Helen pushed Tom from the roof, but most of the others think that Tom committed suicide, and Helen failed saving him, because they saw him grabbing Tom’s hand before he fell. That night, Helen was in his room crying, shivering, and he cannot stop the guiltiness from is growing inside of him. He needs to calm down, and suddenly a thought flashed in his mind: “It’s not my fault that Tom died. He deserves to die!” This makes him feel much better, and his guiltiness fades away too. Helen creepily smiles, “Tom has had his punishment… I suppose it’s time for others to have theirs, isn’t it?” His cries turn into laughter in the dark. Helen’s classmates decide to have a party on the day of Halloween, but it’s not to celebrate Halloween, it’s just to have their friends come together to party. Of course, Helen was not invited to the party. The night before the day of Halloween Judy and Maggie were texting each other on Facebook. Both of them live in the school dorm, and Judy’s room is next to Maggie’s. 09:03 – Judy: who’s going to come on tomorrow’s party? I’m so excited : D 09:03 – Maggie: most of our class will be there. But I texted Ban so many times, and even though all the messages I sent are read, he just never replies to me. The hells wrong w/ him? 09:04 – Judy: he’s probably working I guess 09:06 – Maggie: something weird is happening…I’ve been hearing footsteps coming from my door 4 a long time…I think someone’s walking around the dorm 09:06 – Maggie: wait, I’ll go check (Using the hole on the door, Maggie saw something unusual…) 09:07 – Maggie: o my god!! there’s a guy outside who’s wearing a mask and a blue jacket, and he’s holding a knife. and HES ALL BLOODY!! 09:07 – Maggie: f**k! he’s knocking my door now 09:08 – Maggie: oh god oh god oh god!!!! 09:08 – Judy: just calm down, and find a weapon or something 09:08 – Judy: protect yourself! 09:09 – Maggie: He’s turning the doorknob, good thing I locked it 09:09 – Maggie: I’m scared!! 09:09 – Judy: Maggie 09:09 – Maggie: what should I do?! 09:09 – Judy: Maggie, listen 09:09 – Maggie: SAVE ME!! 09:09 – Judy: Maggie, calm down 09:09 – Judy: Maggie 09:10 – Judy: Maggie? 09:10 – Judy: u there? The message is shown to be read, but Judy just doesn’t see Maggie’s response. Suddenly Judy hears the sound of her room door opening. The instance she turns around, she feels a terrible pain on her stomach. A bloody person who is wearing a mask and a blue jacket bursts into the room and stabs her. That night, all of the students who were in the dorm were murdered. No one knows how that killer did it. The murderer used the victims’ blood to paint on the walls of the dorm, with most of the paintings being the face “: )”. Many of the corpses were being chopped and mashed, possibly to get more “pigments”. Helen Otis, the culprit, is still missing currently. However, in the chat room where Judy and Maggie texted each other, a message was written that respond to Judy’s first message at 09:03: “11:15 – Judy: don’t be excited about tomorrow : )" because there will be no tomorrow. ---- This story was originally posted by Trollpasta admin Mai sentry on August 5th, 2015 Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:DIALOGUE! Category:English Class Failure Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki